


favors

by r1ptides



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark!Percy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ptides/pseuds/r1ptides
Summary: percy is done doing favors for the gods.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 402





	favors

**Author's Note:**

> hi im not good at dark percy and never wrote it or wrote in a while so im rusty  
> also I just read the song of achilles so heavily inspired by the scanmander scene

The bell rang, signifying another day ending at Goode High School. 

Percy awoke with a start, almost hitting his head on the desk. The hood of his blue sweatshirt covered his face, having been used as a makeshift pillow.

Students filed out of the room, chatting excitedly amongst themselves about the upcoming weekend. 

The precalculus teacher, Mrs. Torrington, gave Percy a gentle smile as he left, which he tried to return. Normal teachers should give him a lecture about sleeping through a whole period, especially repeatedly, but these days they seemed to go easy on him. 

Surely it had something to do with his disappearance, Paul being his step-dad, and Paul probably specifically asking them all to go easy on him. _It’s been a rough couple of months,_ he’d probably said. Or, gods forbid, _Percy’s gone through a lot._ No one needed to be thinking he was weak. Even mortal teachers.

Paul had a meeting, and Percy was on his way to a pizzeria a couple streets over anyway for a late lunch with Annabeth.

He stopped by Paul’s classroom to say a quick goodbye, and then exited the school. 

Kids tended to stare at Percy. He’d overheard once some girls call him good looking, but he doubted that was it. Probably the fact he’d blown up the school a few years ago, randomly disappeared, and seldom spoke to anyone except for that redheaded girl who’d transferred a while ago.

He ignored them all. High school didn’t matter. All he needed was a diploma and decent SAT score. Then he was off to college. 

The walk should’ve been 10 minutes or so, but it could never be that easy.

“Perseus Jackson,” a woman’s voice singsonged. It was sickeningly sweet, coming from the alleyway next to him.

Percy stopped in his steps. “My mom says I shouldn’t talk to strangers. Especially the ones in alleyways,” he deadpanned.

“Aren’t you hilarious?” the voice barked, an uncomfortably loud laugh. Percy turned to face the speaker.

She was around his height, maybe an inch taller. She looked to be around 20, but with the people in his life it was more likely to be 2,000. Her skin was olive toned, with precisely placed beauty marks. One on the cheek bone, one above the side of her lip. Her hair was black and straight, slicked back in the tightest ponytail he ever saw. Her eyes seemed taunting, a deep brown that had tiny flames dancing in them. She was dressed in a leather jacket and pants.

“Am I supposed to know you?” Percy asked.

The woman frowned, crinkling her sharp nose. “Hm, I suppose we haven’t met. A shame. No guesses?”

Percy raised an eyebrow, as if she actually expected him to guess.

“Fine, have it your way. I am the goddess Enyo.” She bared her teeth in a dog like grin, as if she expected him to kneel or something.

“Never heard of you,” Percy deadpanned.

Her eyes widened, the flames expanding. “Impossible! I am a war goddess, my deeds of spreading terror in Troy are known everywhere. Impertinent, are we? Hm, father mentioned that. No matter. I hear you are the best of the Greeks nowadays, and I have lost my symbol-”

“I’ll stop you right there,” Percy interrupted. “I don’t have time for the spiel. I’m busy. Always busy. And done, so Inyo, Enyo, Yoyo, whatever, I can’t help you,” he turned to continue on his way, but Enyo grasped his wrist. Her grip tugged him back.

“You dare refuse to do a favor for a goddess?” she seethed.

Percy’s eyebrows furrowed. “Isn’t there some ancient rule about the touching?”

“You will do a favor for me, Percy Jackson,” Enyo said.

A grin tugged at Percy’s mouth, letting his arm go limp. Soon enough he was laughing. The flames in Enyo’s eyes emitted heat he could feel on his face. But he didn’t care. “You think I’m going to help _you,_ because you do the eye trick. I’ve never heard of you, and even if you were Zeus himself, I’d still do this-” Percy said before spitting at her feet.

Her hand began to burn like a hot stove, heating into his skin. 

Suddenly, Percy’s face went serious as he pulled away his arm. “That has to violate some ancient law, who do I call about that? Anyway, prove yourself to me war goddess. What entitles you to demand favors of me?” he asked, pulling out Riptide.

“You make a grave mistake if you attack me, Perseus,” Enyo said, summoning a bronze sword and a red plumed helmet.

“You started it,” he responded, charging deeper into the alley.

Enyo tried to taunt him as they parried, but Percy drowned her out. He went back and forth, allowing her to gain ground then lose it. For a goddess that was supposed to be a skilled warrior, she was messy, quick to anger. She put all her weight into her slashes, almost clumsily. Maybe she was too used to fighting helpless mortals to develop skill. Sometimes her weapon differentiated between a sword and a spear, but neither did much.

Eventually, her level of frustration got boring, and he hadn’t forgotten about meeting Annabeth, so Percy tried something he’d only begun thinking about in Tartarus. 

Liquids were everywhere. The air around him was humid, today being a hot New York day. He imagined the water separating itself, and it obeyed all at once, splashing Enyo back against a brick wall. 

She was on the ground, spluttering.

Percy was prepared to leave her like that, it seemed clear he’d defeated this pesky goddess. But she wouldn’t go down honorably. She sliced at his ankle, a hot, searing pain shooting up his leg.

Percy cursed.

“Not done yet-” Enyo began to say, when Percy turned and put his sword tip to her throat. 

“I’ve always wondered what would happen if I did this,” he said plainly, to which she tried to question but it became obvious what would happen next.

It was a familiar movement, he remembered vividly from all those years ago. He held Riptide like a bat, like when he had prepared to decapitate Medusa, and did the same to Enyo. 

It surprisingly wasn’t as gross. Golden ichor flowed, more than he’d ever seen. The head rolled for only a moment. And then her whole body turned to golden dust. It seemed to struggle to come back together for a few moments, before giving up and sinking into the ground.

Percy grabbed his burner phone out of his pocket (the less advanced the phone, the less monsters). “Hey, gonna be a little late.”

On Olympus, minor gods whisper amongst themselves. _He has beaten one of us, killed for who knows how long._

It doesn’t go unnoticed.

  
  



End file.
